


[All眼］短裤 再续

by Haelinli



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelinli/pseuds/Haelinli





	[All眼］短裤 再续

宋闵浩在家里的工作室埋头工作了一天，写歌跟编曲的重任压得他头昏脑胀，在终于把工作处理完成之后随便在小沙发上睡了个囫囵觉，一醒来发现自己已有两天除却上洗手间外没有踏出过房间一步了，枉论是遇到同居人一面。

他一打开房门就发现他的同居人刚刚洗完澡，稍长的发尾湿润，白色T恤因为水气而贴在身上，不经意地勾勒出紧致的腰线。

金秦禹正背对房门，正忙着把顽皮地跃到柜顶的bey抓下来「呀，你呀，都说了不能跳上去。」他把猫咪举到鼻尖前，哄头亲了亲「不乖的话不给吃饭，知道吗？」

宋闵浩突然很羡慕这只可以恣意在金秦禹怀中撒娇的猫。

可以也驯养我吗，秦禹哥。

金秦禹抱住猫猫转过来，惊喜地发现终于步出房门的宋闵浩「闵浩的工作都完成了吗？我们好像有三个月不见了吧？」

「哥，哪有那么夸张。不过我们真的有两天没见了。」

「进度怎么样？我都不敢骚扰你怕影响到你工作。」金秦禹皱眉「你好像又瘦了点，我们闵浩不能饿着呀。」

「我身体健康得很不用担心我啦。」在哥哥面前化身为撒娇小熊的宋闵浩绕到金秦禹身后，双手搭在他肩上「哥你听听我新写的歌给点意见好不好？」

他不容拒绝地连人带猫拉进工作室，把金秦禹按到椅子上就连忙帮他戴上降噪耳机，像个急于献宝的小孩子。

耳机流淌一贯宋rapper充满节奏感的旋律，丰富的编曲手法令歌曲十分抓耳。

宋闵浩一脸期待得到赞扬的表情令金秦禹忍俊不禁，他拿下耳机，拍拍弟弟头上新染色的红毛「我们闵浩一直都做得很好，从来都没让我失望过。」

宋闵浩抿嘴一笑，正要开口的时候突然听到身后呯的一声，像是有什么东西倒下来了。

「呀！bey!」金秦禹站起来，弯腰抱起在地上捣乱打翻刷具筒的猫咪，知道闯祸的牠马上乖乖地一动不动，跟主人一样的大眼睛流露出几分可怜的神色。

「唉这孩子真是的。」金秦禹连忙把bey 请出房间，跪在地上代儿子收拾残局。

「没关系啦哥。」宋闵浩一边扶正刷具筒，一边视线都黏在金秦禹身上。

金秦禹正集中精神捡起散落在地毯上的各种刷子，发现有一支正好滚到桌底下，他翘起屁股整个人趴在地上试图伸手取它出来。

他今天穿的是跟平日无异的平角内裤，但跪下来的姿势让他饱满圆浑的臀部表露无遗，好端端的平角内裤穿成了热裤的效果，小半个蜜臀被硬挤出内裤边缘。

宋闵浩口干舌燥，想回避眼光但又舍不得，多看两眼却发现金秦禹大腿内侧的嫩肉有个紫紫红红的印子，位置隐蔽，主人也难以察觉。

宋闵浩伸手轻轻一指，惹得对方忍不住惊呼一声「干嘛啦闵浩。」

「哥你这里......」他眯眼再认真看清楚，十分确定这是个咬痕，顿时一股怒气涌上心头，改口道「好像是被什么虫子咬了吧？」

「但感觉不痒，难道是床单有蚤子吗？」金秦禹惊讶地用手摸了摸，自言自语道「糟了，不知道昇润有没有被咬。」

宋闵浩皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角「跟昇润有关系吗？」

「因为昨天Johnny 怪怪的，我怕是家里有那个东西嘛，昇润尼好心就主动留下來陪我了。」金秦禹略显尴尬，不好意思地看着弟弟「哥是不是很没用？」

原来那只臭虫是姜昇润。

宋闵浩真诚地握住金秦禹的手「不会呀哥，每个人都会有害怕的东西，这很正常。不过秦禹哥记得下次遇到这类事情找我就好。」

「？」不明所以的金秦禹胡里胡涂地点头。

「哥，我前两天去露营的时候PO给了我一管治虫子叮咬的药膏，我帮你涂好不好？我怕你看不清。」

「好呀。」金秦禹又再摸摸弟弟的头毛「好乖。」

宋闵浩指示金秦禹在小沙发躺下「哥你拉起一点裤子。」

闻言金秦禹用手拉起右边底下的内裤边，双腿微微分开好让宋闵浩看清楚，半边臀瓣露出，本来就晒不到阳光的皮肤白的像牛奶一样，让宋闵浩想低头嗅嗅是不也带有奶香。

他挤出一点药膏在中指与食指上，在臀部下方涂抹，有别于女人丰腴的肉体，金秦禹更加骨肉均称，连臀肉都极具弹性。

「糟了哥哥，好像不只咬了一处。」

「啊？那怎么办！」

「我帮你仔细看清楚，哥你不要介意。」他用手指拉起更多内裤布料，穴口羞涩地露出一点，宋闵浩的头靠得更低，闻到金秦禹在家中惯用的柠檬沐浴乳新鲜的香气。

原来全身都雪白的秦禹哥这里是淡粉红色的。

宋闵浩试探地在靠近穴口的皮肉间来回，药剂在手指的温度下化成油脂状，臀肉亮晶晶的，呈现预备好予人享用的错觉。

宋闵浩觉得他在自我惩罚。

「哥，幸好情况不严重。」他说话间温热的气息刺激得身下人不自在地扭动身体，理性快要被冲动压垮的宋闵浩甚至看到穴口微微一张一合的幻觉。

「好了。」他帮金秦禹拉好内裤「我建议哥还是换换床单好了。」

「谢啦闵浩。」金秦禹懒洋洋地趴在沙发不愿动，声音显得闷闷的。

「举手之劳啦哥。」宋闵浩头也不回地走出房间，只留给金秦禹一个潇洒的背影。

关上浴室门的宋闵浩松了口气，像是背后有什么妖魔鬼怪追击一样。

宋闵浩深吸几口气，转头间督到被主人随手扔在洗衣机顶的黑色内裤。

他犹豫再三，还是抵不过内心深处的渴求，拿起这条质地丝滑的黑色平角内裤。

他掏出硬得发紫的性器，把内裤包裹着缓缓磨擦，幻想自己在他秦禹哥的股间恣意押玩。

在快感层层递进的同时，他心头却有种不为人道的懊恼。

他不是个不识情爱滋味的毛头小子，也明白自己对金秦禹超出单纯兄弟情的想法。

愈是珍惜就愈是小心翼翼。

他是这样，也知道其余两位队友也是这样。

他们不敢随意打破这道渐渐磨蚀得薄如蝉翼的墙，没有人知道结局会怎样，他们也舍不得破坏彼此之间的微妙平衡。

大家日复日用兄弟情去包装他们各自对大哥快要满溢的爱，谁也不敢声张，怕一觉不留神的风吹草动会惊扰了这只身处虎穴却油然自得的兔子。

但他觉得大家都快要忍不住了。

这个四角关系终究还是要有完结的一天。

宋闵浩不住地喘息，苦涩地闭上眼睛。

插曲

金秦禹拿过衣服想扔进洗衣机，偶尔在角落发现一条被人洗得干干净净的平角内裤。

是他刚刚洗澡之后放在洗衣机顶的平角内裤。

他装作若无其事把手上跟洗衣篮的衣服倒进洗衣机，按动开关。

大家都把他当成是个天真单纯的大哥，却不知晓他内心也有自私的一面。

没有人比他更珍惜winner 这个得来不易的名字，也没有人比他更爱他的三个弟弟。他明暸大家对他的感情，但他不敢贸然回应。

他怕会失去他们任何一个。

“我真是个坏人。”

金秦禹看着规律地转动的洗衣机，眼角滑下一滴泪。


End file.
